bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 37: Common Ground: Order of the Reapers Part two.
We were sent back to Stalaria soon after. To be completely honest with myself, I had missed it very much. Considering where I was before, it was understandable. The others had accepted the new eight easier than I. Although I did like specific ones. Allagar and Bokurai were my favorites. They were so happy about everything, it easily drowned my frustration. I would have to keep that in mind in the future. "We should settle down for the night." Sheath said staring at the stars. I could tell she was tired. She had every right to be. She had led us to what seemed like a camping ground. "Here we are." She began. "Where?" I asked. "This camping ground!" Sheath Began. "We sleep here every night!" She seemed happy as she spoke. I was confused. They were the deities of Stalaria, why did they sleep on the ground? I stood there, waiting for a castle or something to rise out of the ground. It never did. What was I thinking? I wasn't in a movie. And even if I was, why did I feel like it would be a Disney movie? It didn't matter, although I'd have to have a talk with the man in the mirror later. Feeling like you're in a Disney movie should be a type of reason to commit suicide for a guy like me. "I'm tired. I guess I'll go ahead to bed." Aqua informed us. It didn't take long for others to follow. I couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't let me. I just felt so lost now, like I needed guidance. "Sarah." I called to see if she was awake. I needed her permission to go walking. It felt wrong. "Yes?" She asked, looking now I could see a light from her tent. She was probably talking with Rayne. The two obviously knew each other before this. "I think I need to go for a walk. Do you mind?" She wa my temporary brawler, so I had to ask. "Yes, of course!" She said walking out with a huge smile on her face. She held out her hands, to reveal she was holding a collar and a leash. She went insane with laughter and then got serious quite fast. "You know I'm only joking. You're free as you wish to be. Although I have limits. Cross those and I'll gladly punch a hole in your chest." She said the last sentence with a smile on her face and a happy tone off of her lips. Rayne walked over. "Shade..." He began. He looked intense. Like he had alot on his mind. Come to think of it, I didn't hear laughter earlier. It sounded like they were discussing something serious. I cursed myself for not listening in earlier. "Don't get yourself killed" He finished. In a flash he was gone. I saw his shadow from the light in the tent. He was fast. "Understood." I said to both of them. I walked down a red bricked road. Stalaria didn't have cars so you walked everywhere. I passed the colosseum, the beginning of my bad memories in Stalaria. I passed a temple, one of the four that were built here in Stalaria. My siblings were so conceited. I saw a woman walking out of the temple. It was Aqua's. She had stopped the woman's house from burning down, and saved her three children from the fire. "Shade?" I heard behind me. I whipped around to see Aqua standing behind me. "What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to find me at her temple of all places. "Just walking around." I said, trying to hide my curiosity of her temple, I failed. "The citizens of Stalaria built this in my honor. They did it in three days. Sheath's was done in one." She informed me. I suddenly realized, these temples weren't self-made. My siblings were treated as deities because they helped the citizens, regarding the price they'd have to pay. My siblings were considered deities, because they were deities. I thought back, the Crescentian temple, built by the citizens of Crescentia for Gaia and Senterra.The building that shone as bright as the sun rose over the Crescentian Mountain, that Gaia created himself to keep invaders away from Crescentia. The temples of Stalaria, Nova's, whose temples fire would never die out. The top of it was forever burning. Aqua's, whose temple would forever be drenched in water. The walls resembled a small waterfall. It was like watching water pouring from a wall, not like fierce water. Somehow the ponds on both sides of the walkway drained from the ceiling, creating the effect of a slight spring rain. Pandora's, whose temples exterior was wrapped in huge thorny vines. The interior had slight wind, but had many trees growing along the path. The walkway was made entirely of giant pink flower blossoms. She had always had a soft side for beauty. and lastly, Sheath's, Whose temple was invisible during the day. At night it was the brightest building in Stalaria. Sheath's temple was transfixed in the sky. The stairs only visible only at night, and the pathway always changed. If you wanted to get to her temple you had to try. Many people went. I saw them walking down the stairs. I continued my walk. At night there wasn't really much to see. But I decided to keep walking anyway. I left aqua behind. "Hello Shade." Began a familiar voice. "Would you like to find your brawler?" Category:Blog posts